


Dead

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Lex has kidnapped Lena and it's up to Kara to save her, but will she be too late?I don't know if this should fall under f/f but it involves Kara confessing her love for Lena so I'm gonna put it under it anyway.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story. Read at your own risk.

"LENA!" Kara shouted as she scrambled across the floor to where Lena was lying still on the ground. "No no no, Lena. Please Rao no. You can't be dead." Kara began to cry as she held Lena in her arms, holding her head against the S on her chest. 

"You can't die. I love you." Kara began to tear up. "I've always loved you. From the moment I saw you I knew it. You saw me first instead of my cousin. I saw you instead of your brother. You were the first person to see me. I love you. You can't leave me, please don't leave me." Kara was whimpering into Lena's raven black hair. It was all messy and disheveled, the complete opposite of its normal perfection. 

Lena had been kidnapped by Lex yet again. She was used as bait for Supergirl yet again. Kara didn't know how Lex came back yet again, but she wasn't going to let him stay long. He kept interfering with her and Lena's relationship. Kara didn't know what their relationship was exactly, but she knew it meant the world to her. Kara was more than happy to beat Lex up yet again, but before she could do anything to him, he stabbed his sister right through her chest and let her drop to the floor. Kara had arrived just in time to watch her love die. That was the moment Kara realized she loved Lena more than a friend. The moment Kara knew Lena meant everything to her, because now she had nothing left. 

Alex, J'onn and the DEO showed up moments after Supergirl did and immediately detained Lex, but they were too late. Lex Luthor had destroyed Supergirl by going after her heart, Lena. Alex tried to comfort Kara, but there was nothing she could do. Lena was dead, and it was all Kara's fault. She should've gotten there sooner. She should've known he would escape and come after Lena. She should've stopped him. She should've saved Lena. 

Kara rocked back and forth holding Lena, praying for her to come back. It was too late, she was too late. Lena Luthor was dead. The love of her life was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I honestly don't know what came over me, but I'm sorry. This hurt to write, but I really liked it and I may do a longer one involving Lex. I just love the idea of Kara confessing her love when it's too late. Sorry again. 💛


End file.
